


Należna przysługa

by Lampira7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Po 300 latach samotności i izolacji Jack nie może poradzić sobie z przyjaznymi gestami innych strażników. Niespodziewanie znajdzie pomoc u swojego dawnego wroga.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Favor Owed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636659) by [RubyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyQuinn/pseuds/RubyQuinn). 



Był późny listopadowy wieczór, gdy Jack otrzymał zaproszenie od Northa, który chciał żeby przybył jak najszybciej do jego warsztatu. Yeti, który mu go dostarczył (wraz z pół tuzinem elfów, z których większa część przykleiła się językami do zamrożonej latarni) podał mu nieużywaną kulę śnieżną i uniósł kciuk. Jack uśmiechnął się i otworzył portal na Biegun Północny.  
  


OoO

  
— Jack, jesteś! — North uśmiechnął się, kiedy go dostrzegł, odsuwając kilka elfów na bok, gdy przeszedł przez warsztat przywitać gościa. — Świetnie! Cieszę się, że cię widzę.  
  
— Nie ma problemu. —– Młody strażnik uśmiechnął się i skinął wesoło do jednego z yeti. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach prób wkradnięcia się do środka, mógł teraz swobodnie przychodzić do warsztatu. — Czemu chciałeś mnie widzieć?  
  
North, nie przerywając swojego spaceru nakazał gestem, by Jack za nim poszedł. Zimowy duch podążył za nim, słuchając jego wyjaśnień.  
  
— Wezwałem wszystkich. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o Bożym Narodzeniu. Wiem, że to moje święto, ale powinniśmy wszyscy pracować nad tym, by wszystko poszło gładko. Robimy to każdego roku. Wszystko lekko sprawdzamy, aby upewnić się, że wiemy, co mamy robić. Ale w tym roku, będzie jeszcze lepiej! I to dzięki twojemu śniegowi i mi... — Pozwolił, by zdanie zostało niedokończone i mrugnął okiem. — Jeśli my dwaj będziemy współpracować, to będą to magiczne święta dla wszystkich chłopców i dziewczynek. — Duży mężczyzna zaśmiał się i uderzył Jacka w plecy.  
  
Jack potknął się, czując jak jego oddech zamarł z powodu ciepłej, ciężkiej dłoni mężczyzny na grzbiecie. Odzyskał nerwy tak szybko jak je stracił, jednakże i tak North wpatrywał się w niego z uniesioną brwią. Jack oparłszy się na swoim kiju, wyprostował się.  
  
— Coś nie tak, mój przyjacielu?  
  
— Hmm? Och, nic. — Jack wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się swobodnie. — Myślę... że potknąłem się o elfa. To wszystko.  
  
— Ach. — North skinął ze zrozumieniem, kontynuując spacer. — Małe szkodniki są wszędzie. Och! Toothiana, udało ci się przyjść!  
  
— Oczywiście! — Rozpromieniła się wróżka. — Miło cię widzieć, North! I ciebie Jack!  
  
Szybko niczym błyskawica podleciała do nich i pocałowała każdego z nich w policzek, zanim zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, by porozmawiać z nielicznymi wróżkami, które ze sobą przyniosła. Na szczęście, dzięki temu odciągnięciu uwagi, nie zauważyła spektakularnego rumieńca, który pojawił się na policzkach Jacka, a raczej grubego szronu będącego jego odpowiednikiem zarumienienia się.  
  
— Sandy!  
  
Radosny krzyk Northa przywrócił Jacka z powrotem do rzeczywistości, tylko po to, by zostać ponownie wytrąconym z równowagi przez strażnika snów, który przeleciał koło niego na swojej złotej chmurze piasku i potargał mu czule włosy, gdy go mijał.  
  
I znowu czuł to samo. Jego serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Zadrżał na dotyk przyjaciela, który ofiarował mu tak łatwo przyjacielski gest. Nie mógł przyznać przed samym sobą, jak bardzo smakował każdy dotyk, którzy inny dawali mu bez żadnego namysłu. Po spędzeniu trzystu lat samotnie, to było szokujące, aby nagle otrzymywać tego rodzaju fizyczne uczucie, za którym tęsknił przez ten cały czas.  
  
I nigdy nie miał tego dość. Pragnął więcej. Chciał być dotykany, głaskany, przytulony przez inną osobę, dopóki nie został całkowicie zaspokojony. Ale oczywiście nie mógł im tego powiedzieć. Był zachłanny i ich przyjaźń znaczyła dla niego zbyt wiele, żeby ryzykować ją za samolubne pragnięcie większej ilości dotyku.  
  
Jack westchnął, próbując pozbyć się tych myśli i skupić się na spotkaniu. Obecnie Toothiana dawała wykład Northowi na temat potrzeby pozbawionych cukru cukrowych lasek, gdy w tym samym czasie Sandy najwyraźniej prowadził ożywioną dyskusję z grupą yeti o kandyzowanych śliwkach. Brakowało jedynie...  
  
— Bunny!  
  
— Dobry, koledzy! — Bunnymund pomachał do grupy, zatrzymując się przy Jacku. Uśmiechnął się do najmłodszego strażnika, ściskając jego ramię w przyjaznym geście. — Co tam, Jack?  
  
Zimowy duch był w stanie jedynie siedzieć w pozycji pionowej i uśmiechnąć się z zaciśniętymi wargami w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Spóźniłeś się! — zauważył zaciekawiony North. — Coś cię zatrzymało, przyjacielu?  
  
— Kłopoty — odpowiedział pooka z poważnym wyrazem pyska. — Słyszałem kilka plotek o cienistych rzeczach. Koszmary Pitcha biegają wokół wschodniego obszaru Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
  
— Koszmary powróciły? — jęknęła Toothiana. Obok niej Sandy wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
  
North skrzywił się.  
  
— Co jeśli Pitch znów wrośnie w siłę?  
  
— Nie wiem, czy to jest Pitch. To było dla niego dość ciężkie, pamiętacie? Zwróciły się przeciwko niemu. Nie sądziłem, że będzie z nimi problem po tym, ale okazuje się, że kilka z nich jest na wolności. Zniszczyłem jednego z nich, ale dwa mi uciekły.  
  
Jack zmarszczył brwi. Po emocjonującym wydarzeniach z ostatniej Wielkanocy, Pitch wrócił do ukrywania się w cieniu, okazjonalnie strasząc dzieci, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby uzyskać większą moc. Strażnicy zakładali, że albo odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją armią cieni albo ją zniszczył.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, wschodnia część Stanów Zjednoczonych?  
  
— Tak. Niedaleko miejsca, gdzie ostatnio widziano Pitcha. W pobliżu twojej rodzinnej miejscowości Burgess.  
  
— Więc zadbam o to.  
  
— Sam! — Toothiana nerwowo wisiała nad swoim siedzeniem. — Może wszyscy powinniśmy pójść?  
  
— To moje miasto. Sam się tym zajmę. Macie tutaj ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Poza tym, bardzo dobrze poradziłem sobie z tymi rzeczami. To nie potrwa długo i hej  — Jack uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Northa — wrócę jutro, więc będziemy mogli ustalić, co mam zrobić na Boże Narodzenie. W porządku?  
  
— Brzmi dobrze, przyjacielu.  
  
— Ale North...  
  
Tooth zaczęła protestować, ale większy duch położył uspokajająco dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
  
— To nie jest coś, czym nie mógłby się zająć. Jeśli wpadnie w kłopoty, to nie zawaha się dać nam znać. Prawda, Jack?  
  
— Oczywiście. — Uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciół, machając dłonią na pożegnanie, nim rzucił kulę śnieżną, otwierając szeroko portal przed sobą. — Miło było was widzieć. Poinformuję was, jak mi poszło.  
  


OoO

  
Po drugiej stronie portalu, Jackowi zajęło tylko kilka chwil, by znaleźć pętające się dziko koszmary. Spotkał dwa połyskujące rumaki goniące przestraszone dziecko, będące tuż przed wiekiem nastoletnim, wzdłuż alei. Na szczęście było ono wierzące i w krótkim czasie Jack sprawił, że się śmiało. Razem z dzieckiem obrzucili jeszcze nie tak dawno przerażające konie śnieżkami, które wyczarował.  
  
Szybko straciwszy zainteresowanie swoim celem, który przestał być przestraszony, koszmary odwróciły się i pobiegły w stronę lasu. Jack uśmiechnął się, gdy dziecko zaśmiało się zwycięsko. Podniósł kciuk, chwaląc go.  
  
— Dobra robota, koleś. Wróć bezpiecznie do domu, okej? Aha i nie zapomnij napisać listu do Świętego Mikołaja! Boże Narodzenie w tym roku będzie wspaniałe! Szepnę dobre słowo o tobie!  
  
Mrugnął do niego przed skoczeniem w górę, pozwalając, by wiatr uniósł go w kierunku uciekających koszmarów. Po krótkiej wycieczce po lesie, zauważył ich nowy cel. Otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy rozpoznał go. Pitch Black stał na polanie, tyłem do wysokiej skały. Rumaki zbliżały się do niego z dwóch stron. Próbował szydzić i wyglądać zastraszająco, ale wzdrygnął się, gdy jego własne stwory skierowały się w jego stronę.  
  
Zanim mogły zaatakować, Jack ruszył do boju. Zamroził jeden z koszmarów, a później drugi i wylądował między nimi w kuckach. Wyprostował się patrząc na dwa czarne, rozmazane kształty pokryte teraz cienką warstwą lodu przed odwróceniem się do boogeymana, który wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu.  
  
— F...Frost? — wykrztusił. — Co...  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? — zażartował.  
  
Pitch starał się uspokoić, ale wciąż był wstrząśnięty atakiem koszmarów.  
  
— Pokonałeś je.  
  
— Tak, tylko zastanawiam się, czemu musiałem to zrobić — odpowiedział Jack, spoglądając na drugiego ducha z niepokojem. — Myśleliśmy, że chcesz ponownie uzyskać nad nimi kontrolę, ale one cię atakują. Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Nic mi nie jest — zjeżył się Pitch. Wygładził ubrania, wyjaśniając: — Po tym jak koszmary zwróciły się przeciwko mnie i pociągnęły w dół, udało mi się uzyskać kontrolę nad nimi, ale istniało kilka sztuk, które nie były tam w tamtym czasie. Czaiły się, czekając na swoją chwilę. Starałem się je wyśledzić. Te dwa — powiedział, wskazując na zamrożone koszmary — były ostatnimi dzikimi. Zakładam, że rozwiałeś strach ich poprzedniego celu, więc skierowali swój atak na inną ofiarę, mnie.  
  
Jack zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nie wiedzieliśmy, że istnieją jakieś dzikie koszmary. Mogłeś poprosić nas o pomoc.  
  
— Widocznie nie musiałem. I tak przyszedłeś mi na ratunek — odpowiedział Pitch. Wyraz jego twarzy był uprzejmy, ale jego ton był ostry i Jack poczuł się trochę nieswojo. — Przypuszczam, że jestem teraz twoim dłużnikiem.  
  
— Dobrze, że byłem pomocny, tak myślę. — Jack wzruszył ramionami. To było trochę niezręczne, ratując kogoś kto miał być twoim wrogiem. — Chyba powinienem iść, by powiedzieć innym, że sprawa została rozwiązana. W takim razie przypuszczam, że... do zobaczenia. — Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w celu odejścia.  
  
— Czekaj! Mamy rachunki do wyrównania.  
  
— Co?  
  
Jack odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Pitch jest od niego jedynie kilka kroków. Ostrożnie cofnął się, zaciskając swój uścisk wokół kija.  
  
— Odmawiam bycia twoim dłużnikiem na zawsze, Frost — powiedział ostro Pitch, zbliżając się do strażnika.  
Zimowy duch zmieszał się i opuścił swój kij.  
  
— Co masz na myśli?  
  
— To, co powiedziałem. Chcę spłacić mój dług wobec ciebie.  
  
— Dług? Och! — Jack otworzył szeroko oczy. — Ale to było tylko... To było nic takiego. Nie martw się o to.  
  
Pitch zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył się do Jacka. Jego naturalna groźna aura objawiała się w jego postawie.  
  
— „Nie martw się o to”. To _słodkie_ , Jack, ale faktem jest, że jestem ci winny przysługę i nie będę czekać, aż coś ważnego będzie na szali, bo będziesz wtedy chciał zapłaty. Spłacę ją teraz.  
  
— Jasne. — Jack roześmiał się psotnie. Swawolny wyraz twarzy zastąpił ostrożność, która jeszcze chwilę temu była widoczna w jego oczach. Już nie martwił się o potencjalny atak. Przeszedł szybko obok drugiego ducha. Idąc wzdłuż zaśnieżonego wąwozu powiedział wesoło: — Nie chcesz, żeby dzielił cię krok od światowej dominacji, a wtedy ja każę ci spłacić dług na moją korzyść? Hej, Pitch. Pamiętasz, że uratowałem twój tyłek? Może dzisiaj _nie_ podbijesz ludzkości? — Skrzywił się, gdy o tym pomyślał. Odwrócił się, tak że jego kij był wymierzony w Pitcha. — Ty nie... nie planujesz robić tego ponownie?  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział. Gorycz spływała z każdego jego słowa. — Wy strażnicy daliście mi dokładną lekcje, gdzie jest moje miejcie. Ale kto może wiedzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość? Czy przeszłość może wrócić i dopaść mnie? Dlatego chce teraz wyrównać wszystkie rachunki między nami. Capiche?  
  
Jack zlustrował wzrokiem Pitcha od góry do dołu, przed uznaniem, że król koszmarów mówi prawdę. Obniżył swoją laskę kiwając głową.  
  
— W porządku.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział stanowczo Pitch. — Czego chcesz?  
  
Jack zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym wymijająco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Musi być coś, czego chcesz — nalegał Pitch. — Coś, czego pragniesz. Nie mów mi, że bycie strażnikiem daje ci wszystko, co chcesz.  
  
— Nie... Nie wiem.  
  
To nie było do końca prawdą. Jedna rzecz przychodziła Jackowi do głowy. Wcześniejsze pragnienie, które czuł. Bycie dotykanym. Ale ponieważ wydawało się niestosowne, by prosić o to przyjaciół, to o wiele bardziej niestosownym było zapytać o to samo swojego wroga, nawet jeśli uratowało się go przed niemiłym zdarzeniem.  
  
— Nie wiesz? — powiedział z niedowierzaniem Pitch, unosząc brew. — Dalej, musi być coś, czego chcesz. — Jack unikał jego wzroku i Pitch zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy to poczuł. Chłopiec bał się. Nie był dokładnie przerażony, a raczej nerwowy i przestraszony. Ale dlaczego? Nie robił nic, by go przestraszyć i czego niby drugi duch miałby się obawiać? Przecież pokonał dwa przerażające koszmary bez mrugnięcia okiem. Pitch wbrew sobie poczuł się zaniepokojony. Pochylił się, aby spróbować uzyskać jaśniejszy obraz strachu w oczach Jacka. — Czy... Czy nic ci nie jest?  
  
— Co? — Jack podskoczył, wytrącony lekko z równowagi tym pytaniem. Był zagubiony we własnych myślach, patrząc na szare palce Pitcha, zastanawiając się, jakby było czuć je na swoim ciele. Opuścił wzrok na runo leśne. — Czuję... czuję się dobrze.  
  
— Hej — powiedział cicho Pitch i wyciągnął rękę, by palcami unieść brodę Jacka, tak by ten na niego spojrzał. Reakcja młodego ducha była natychmiastowa. Jęknął, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a jego policzki pokryły się szronem z powodu szoku i zażenowania. Pitch szybko zabrał dłoń, obawiając się, że strażnik był zdenerwowany tym niechcianym dotykiem. Kiedy Jack nic nie powiedział, zdecydował się zabrać głos: — Nie chciałem cię urazić...  
  
— Nie zrobiłeś tego — powiedział pośpiesznie Jack. — To znaczy, nie uraziłeś mnie. Ja tylko... Nie jestem przyzwyczajony... do ludzi robiących to. Do dotykania mnie w ten sposób. To nie jest... co inni zazwyczaj robią.  
  
— W rzeczywistości, duchy to robią — zauważył Pitch. — Przynajmniej większość z nich.  
  
— Więc to tylko ja. — Jack wzruszył zakłopotany ramionami. — Posłuchaj, powinienem już iść...  
  
— Czekaj — zaprotestował Pitch. — Wciąż jestem twoim dłużnikiem.  
  
— Ja... — Jack zawahał się, po czym potrząsnął głową. Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. — Niczego nie chcę. Zapomnij o tym.  
  
Pitch rozważał, czy pozwolić mu iść. Jack nie wymagałby od niego przysługi i obaj mogliby żyć własnym życiem. Ale coś w zachowaniu drugiego ducha go zaciekawiło.  
  
— Jestem dobry w utrzymywaniu tajemnic — zawołał za nim Pitch, przez co młodszy duch zatrzymał się.  
  
— Co? — odpowiedział nerwowo Jack.  
  
— Chcesz czegoś, ale się tego wstydzisz. Mogę ci pomóc i nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, co to jest?  
  
Jack oblizał nerwowo wargi i rozejrzał się, jakby upewniając się, że są tutaj sami.  
  
— Nie powiesz nikomu?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Obiecujesz?  
  
Pitch przewrócił oczami. Powoli kończyła mu się cierpliwość.  
  
— Jeśli tego chcesz, to nikomu nie powiem. A teraz mi powiedz.  
  
Po krótkiej chwili, Jack ruszył w stronę Pitcha zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed nim. Przeciągając, położył ostrożnie kij na ziemi, w miejscu gdzie nie nadepnie na niego, po czym stanął przed królem koszmarów.  
  
Po kolejnej chwili, podczas której nabierał odwagi, powiedział wreszcie czego chce, zacinając się:  
  
— Chcę... Chcę, żebyś mnie dotknął. — Nie patrzył w oczy Pitcha, w ogóle starał się na niego nie patrzeć. — Tak jak przed chwilą... ale więcej.  
  
— Dotknąć cię?  
  
Biały szron pokrył policzki Jacka z powodu zażenowania, kiedy oczekiwał na wybuch śmiechu od drugiego ducha oznaczający odrzucenie. Podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku.  
  
— W ten sposób? — zapytał Pitch. Złote oczy uważnie obserwowały reakcję Jacka.  
  
Źrenice młodszego ducha były rozszerzone. Skinął sztywno głową, uważając, by nie utracić tego miękkiego, wspaniałego dotyku.  
  
— Ta... tak, w ten sposób. — Zadrżał, gdy Pitch podniósł drugą rękę, by umieścić ją na jego ramieniu. Powieki opadły mu z przyjemności.  
  
Pitch obserwował go w milczeniu, coraz bardziej zafascynowany reakcją chłopca. Potarł szron na policzku Jacka kciukiem, obserwując jak ten topi się pod wpływem jego dotyku tylko po to, by chwilę później ponownie zamarznąć. W odpowiedzi, Jack westchnął z przyjemności i przykrył rękę Pitcha swoją chłodną dłonią.  
  
Biorąc pod uwagę jak Jack nerwowo się zachowywał, Pitch nie spodziewał się, że poprosi o coś tak prostego. Wciąż jednak sądził, że wie, dlaczego chłopiec miał takie pragnienie. Trzysta lat to dużo czasu, aby nie mieć żadnego kontaktu z innymi. A jeśli jego założenia są prawidłowe, to chłopiec nie spędzał dużo czasu z kimś, kto mógł go widzieć, słyszeć czy dotknąć wystarczająco długo. Dotyczyło to również króla koszmarów. Ledwie pamiętał ostatni raz, kiedy dzielił z kimś dowolny rodzaj fizycznego uczucia. Było terapeutyczne robić to teraz. Niższa temperatura chłopca powodowała, że zwracał większą uwagę na każde miejsce styku ich ciał.  
  
Na ustach Pitcha pojawił się uśmieszek w uznaniu na sposób w jaki Jack pochylił się w jego stronę. Zachichotał lekko.  
  
— Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ktoś cię dotknął? — zastanawiał się głośno. — Naprawdę się tym cieszysz.  
  
Pogodny wyraz twarzy Jacka zniknął. Zamarł patrząc na Pitcha, niczym jeleń schwytany w świetle reflektorów.  
  
— Za... zapomnij o tym — wyjąkał, odsuwając się. — Nieważne.  
  
— Hej, zatrzymaj się! — Pitch złapał go za rękaw, powstrzymując jego ucieczkę.  
  
— To i tak był głupi pomysł. — Jack czuł, jak łzy wstydu napływają mu do oczu i walczył, by je powstrzymać, starając się ukryć twarz przed wzrokiem drugiego ducha.  
  
— Nie był — upierał się Pitch. Chciało mu się śmiać, widząc w jaki sposób Jack wydymał wargi, ale udało mu się ukryć rozbawienie. — To nie jest głupie.  
  
— Puść mnie — wycedził strażnik, na próżno starając się wyrwać z uścisku Pitcha.  
  
— Obaj wiemy, że nie jest to, czego chcesz — uspokajał go Pitch. Puścił rękaw bluzy chłopca, a zamiast tego objął go od tyłu. Przyłożył policzek do chłodnych, białych włosów, które pachniały sosną oraz świeżym śnieg i westchnął. — Nie ma czego się wstydzić. Rozumiem.  
  
— Tak?  
  
Jack pociągnął nosem. Był zbyt rozproszony przez ten wspaniały uścisk, by nawet pomyśleć o tym, że powinien się uwolnić.  
  
— Dla mnie również minęło trochę czasu — podzielił się cicho.  
  
— Och — stwierdził tępo Jack, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na takie wyznanie i nadal przetwarzając fakt, że Pitch trzyma go w ciasnym uścisku.  
  
Z wahaniem, Jack przesunął dłoń w górę po lewym ramieniu Pitcha, zachwycając się jego ciepłą skórą. Powoli i ostrożnie, tak by nie zerwać kontaktu, odwrócił się i objął króla koszmarów w pasie, zmieniając uścisk w pełnoprawne przytulanie. Stykali się ciasno klatkami piersiowymi. Był dość szokowany faktem, jak bardzo ciepły jest Pitch. Różnica temperatur ich ciał była bardzo wyczuwalna w miejscach styku i to było niesamowite. Wtulił swoją twarz w kołnierz drugiego ducha, wdychając wcale nie nieprzyjemny zapach popiołu i metalu. Westchnął z rozkoszy, gdy Pitch poprowadził swoje dłonie po jego plecach aż do włosów. Jack w zamian uścisnął go delikatnie szybko tracąc zdrowy rozsądek w mgiełce błogości wynikającej z uścisku.  
  
— Nie chciałem cię wcześniej zdenerwować — powiedział cicho Pitch, śledząc dłonią krzywiznę kręgosłupa Jacka. — _Należy_ cieszyć się tym. Nie ma w tym nic złego.  
  
Jack zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzania. Szron pokrył jego policzki. Przycisnął twarz do ramienia Pitcha, chcąc się ukryć przed jego wzrokiem.  
  
Pitch przeklinał w ciszy strażników, kiedy objął Jacka na wysokości jego łopatek. Strach zimowego ducha przed odrzuceniem wciąż był bardzo silny. Czemu nie powzięli więcej wysiłku, by go rozwiać? Dlaczego nie zauważyli, że Jack był na tyle zdesperowany, że musiał się udać do swojego wroga, by uzyskać przyjazny dotyk? Czyż nie byli jego przyjaciółmi? Po trzystu latach ignorowania go, dopóki nie stał się użyteczny, wydawało się, że wciąż ignorowali potrzeby chłopca.  
  
Jednocześnie przeklinał samego siebie. Wiedział o istnieniu Frosta przez długi czas, ale nigdy nie poświęcił czasu, by go odszukać, czy spotkać aż do tamtej pamiętnej Wielkanocy, kiedy Frost na dobre sprzymierzył się ze strażnikami. Gdyby tylko spotkał się z nim szybciej, to może zawiązaliby potężny sojusz. Mogli wygrać walkę z strażnikami. Nie musieli spędzić tych trzystu lat samotnie. Nie byliby teraz tak spragnieni uwagi, trzymając kurczowo swojego wroga w środku opustoszałego lasu.  
  
Jack jęknął cicho z uznaniem, gdy Pitch zaczął ugniatać jego ciało tuż poniżej ramion. Król koszmarów westchnął. Może, mogli, powinni. Teraz to się działo i mógł przynajmniej spróbować naprawić niektóre szkody wyrządzone przez tak wiele lat zaniedbań. Przysiągł po cichu, że właśnie tak zrobi. Trzeba pokazać młodemu duchowi, że tego typu pragnienia nie są czymś, czego trzeba się wstydzić.  
  
Bo pomimo tego, co zaszło między nim a strażnikami, to Pitch nie mógł zmusić się do nienawidzenia chłopca. Byli tacy sami, w ten sam sposób. Byli sami i odrzuceni przez długi czas. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Jack był młodszy, bardziej niewinny i optymistyczny, łatwiej wybaczał. Jack był miły, słodki i pogodny. Gdy się go poznało, ciężko było go nie pokochać. Chociaż mieli być wrogami, to Pitch poczuł chęć, by go chronić i uczynić szczęśliwym. Jack zasłużył na to.  
  
Mając to na uwadze, przeniósł dłoń do policzka Jacka, by nakłonić go do przechylenia głowy, by móc z łatwością szepnąć mu do ucha:  
  
— Jack — powiedział łagodnie. Chłopiec podskoczył, lekko wytrącony z jego krainy marzeń. Pitch kontynuował, głaszcząc policzek Jacka, by go uspokoić: — Nie narzekam, ale może chcesz się przenieść, gdzieś gdzie będzie bardziej wygodnie? Trochę trudno zrelaksować się w pełni, stojąc. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz kontynuować.  
  
Jack po raz pierwszy spojrzał w oczy Pitcha odkąd ten zaczął go dotykać. Mrugnął w szybkim tempie, jakby miało mu to pomóc przypomnieć sobie jak używać języka.  
  
— Och. Um. Okej.  
  
Pitch uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie w odpowiedzi. Machnięciem dłoni wezwał macki złożone z cienia, by chwyciły kij Jacka z miejsca, gdzie zostawił go na ziemi. Podał go do strażnika i przytulił go do piersi, po czym ponownie machnął ręką, tym razem żeby ciemność całkowicie ich otoczyła.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy cienie się rozproszyły, ich oczom ukazało się inne miejsce. Pitch pstryknął palcami i złociste płomienie pojawiły się na kilku wysokich lampach z kutego żelaza, umieszczonych wokół pomieszczenia.  
  
Jack zmrużył oczy, gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się do nowego oświetlenia. Ściany i podłoga były z ciemnoszarego kamienia, a wejście do pokoju wydawało się przechodzić w wąskie schody. Przed nimi, na szczycie rzeźbionej platformy leżał ogromny materac pokryty futrem.  
  
Jack, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, powiedział nerwowo:  
  
— Czy to... jest twoja sypialnia?  
  
— Jest to pokój w moim legowisku, w którym zdarzyło się, że jest materac. — Pitch zawahał się, widząc że chłopiec czuje się skrępowany. Chciał pomóc Jackowi odpocząć i nie miał na celu zastraszenia go przez wybór pokoju — To jest najbardziej wygodne miejsce, które przyszło mi do głowy. Jeśli wolisz być gdzieś indziej, to chętnie cię tam zabiorę.  
  
— Nie, to... to jest w porządku — powiedział z roztargnieniem Jack. Pitch spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale Jackowi udało się uśmiechnąć lekko. — Naprawdę. Jest okej. Ja tylko... zastanawiałem się, gdzie jesteśmy. To wszystko.  
  
Pitch wyczuł, że Jack był zdenerwowany, ale postanowił się nie kłócić i zamiast tego skupić się na tym, by ten czuł się wygodnie. Delikatnie wziął kij z rąk Jacka i ustawił go pod ścianą, po czym uniósł ręce i umieścił je po bokach twarzy zimowego ducha. Poczuł dreszcz, kiedy jego dotyk spowodował, że policzki młodego ducha niemal natychmiast pokryły się szronem. Pozwolił, by strażnik powoli zrelaksował się  pod wpływem tego gestu. Patrzył uważnie jak Jack przymknął oczy i pogładził linię jego szczęki. Chłopiec jęknął cicho, gdy ciepłe dłonie poruszały się w ślimaczym tempie w dół jego szyi, na ramiona i niżej, aż uniosły jego ręce w delikatnym uścisku.  
  
Jack otworzył oczy, lekko zaskoczony intymnością działań Pitcha. Pomimo tego, że wciąż stopniowo przyzwyczajał się do większego kontaktu fizycznego, to jeszcze nikt nie dotknął go w ten sposób. Był to powolny i dokładny dotyk, coś co możesz zrobić tylko prywatnie z kimś zaufanym. Zachwycony, pozwolił, żeby Pitch w ciszy doprowadził go do łóżka.  
  
Jack podążył za nim w zamroczeniu. Dlaczego tak się czuł, będąc wciągany do łóżka przez Pitcha Blacka? I dlaczego, do licha, król koszmarów był dla niego tak miły? No cóż, wiedział jaka jest odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pitch spłacał jedynie swój dług. Jack był pewien, że w innym przypadku drugi duch nie zgodziłby się na to, nawet jeśli naprawdę rozumiał skąd wynikała jego prośba. Jednakże uprzejmość króla koszmarów niemal go przekonała, że robi to z własnej woli. Niemal. Przypuszczał, że nie ma to znaczenia. Dostawał to, co chciał, a Pitch przynajmniej nie marudził na ten temat.  
  
Gdy Pitch oparł się wygodnie na poduszkach leżących na wezgłowiu łóżka, Jack umościł się obok. Położyli się blisko siebie. Pitch obrócił się w jego stronę, przyciągając go do siebie.  
  
Pitch przyglądał się z pewną dozą ostrożności Jackowi, gdy głaskał go uspokajająco po boku, czując szczupły kształt klatki piersiowej chłopaka nawet przez jego grubą bluzę z kapturem. Policzki ducha były pokryte były szronem. Wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.  
  
— Wygodnie?  
  
— Tak — wymamrotał Jack.  
  
Ręce Pitcha przeniosły się na jego ramiona i Jack zorientował się, że równie dobrze może zaryzykować. Przecież zasłużył na to, zatrzymując tamte koszmary. Nieśmiało położył dłoń na ramieniu króla koszmarów i zaczął naśladować ruchy drugiego ducha. Przesuwał rękę w dół do łokcia, a potem z powrotem do barku, potem przez pierś do drugiego obojczyka. Drżąc, dyskretnie pozwolił sobie potrzeć kciukiem  po osłoniętym, małym skrawku ciepłej skóry, widocznej przez rozpięty płaszcz Pitcha, zanim zabrał dłoń.  
  
Pitch uśmiechnął się z wyższością, dalej dotykając zimowego ducha, aż jego ręka spoczęła powyżej biodra strażnika. To było słodkie, że Jack myślał, iż jest subtelny.  
  
— _Minęło_ sporo czasu... — Jack przesunął się nieznacznie, marszcząc brwi w obrażonym geście. Pitch pośpiesznie wyjaśnił. — Miałem na myśli siebie. Zaskakujące, ale nie istnieje wiele osób pragnących _przytulić_ fizyczną manifestację strachu, nawet ci nieliczni, którzy we mnie wierzą.  
  
— Och.  
  
— Brakowało mi tego — kontynuował Pitch. Jego złote oczy były skupione na oszronionych policzkach Jacka, gdy pieścił jego bok. Z figlarnym uśmieszkiem stwierdził: — Przypominam sobie jednak, że ta działalność zazwyczaj wiązała się z ciepłem.  
  
Młodszy duch nadąsał się.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział.  
  
— Nie musisz. — Roześmiał się Pitch. — To orzeźwiające.  
  
Jack odetchnął, relaksując się, gdy Pitch przyciągnął go bliżej.  
  
— Ty naprawdę to rozumiesz?  
  
— Bardziej niż myślisz — odpowiedział miękko.  
  
Jack wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „tak”, gładząc cienką, ciemną tkaninę, która pokrywała ramię Pitcha. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myśleniem, że może źle ocenił króla koszmarów sądząc, że robi to tylko po to, by spłacić dług, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy ten wniosek powoduje, że czuje się bardziej swobodnie, czy nie.  
  
— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał Pitch, wyczuwając jego emocjonalne odsunięcie się.  
  
Jack zamrugał, kręcąc głową, gdy Pitch pocierał kciukiem jego chłodną skórę na nadgarstku, tworząc małe okręgi. Boże, było to rozpraszające.  
  
— Nie, to nic.  
  
Pitch nie został oszukany. Mógł poczuć, że jest zdenerwowany.  
  
— Czego się boisz? — Jack nie odpowiedział, a starszy duch zmarszczył brwi, przeklinając pod nosem. — To przez to miejsce? Nie powinienem cię tu przyprowadzać. Nie chciałem....  
  
— Nie, to nie tak — przerwał mu Jack.  
  
To była prawda. Miejsce nie sprawiało, że czuł się niewygodnie, ale ten fakt właśnie go niepokoił. Nie powinien czuć się tak dobrze, leżąc w ten sposób przy swoim wrogu.  
  
— W takim razie, co to jest? — zapytał Pitch, odsuwając się nieco, by móc lepiej widzieć twarz chłopca.  
  
Jack napotkał jego wzrok, ale jego wzrok był ostrożny wargi zaciśnięte w celu uniknięcia zdradzenia swoich myśli.  
  
— Nie... Nie chcę o tym mówić.  
  
Po chwili Pitch wzruszył ramionami i ułożył się ponownie, starając się zachować tak, jakby zachowanie Jacka wcale go nie niepokoiło.  
  
— Rób, co chcesz.  
  
Zimny oddech Jacka owiewał szyję Pitcha, gdy przytulił się mocniej. Król koszmarów zrozumiał wskazówkę i zmienił ich pozycje, kładąc ramię pod szyję młodszego ducha, przyciągając go bliżej. Uspokajająco potarł jego plecy. Obaj zrelaksowali się na miękkich poduszkach.  
  
Jack jęknął zadowolony, gdy Pitch gładził całe jego ciało. Nawet wtedy, gdy drugi duch to robił, strażnik zastanawiał się, co zrobił, by zasłużyć na takie traktowanie. Westchnął i wymamrotał:  
  
— Musisz myśleć, że jestem żałosny.  
  
Poczuł, jak Pitch zatrzymał swoją dłoń, będąc zaskoczony tym komentarzem, zanim odpowiedział rozbawiony:  
  
— Ty „żałosny”? Muszę ci przypomnieć, że to ty wcześniej tego wieczora uratowałeś mnie od moich _własnych_ podwładnych?  
  
— _Przekupiłem_ mojego wroga, żeby ten mnie _przytulał_. — To wszystko brzmiało tak śmiesznie, że Jack nie mógł powstrzymać desperackiego śmiechu.  
  
— Nie przekupiłeś mnie, ja spła...  
  
— Tak, jakby to była jakaś różnica — przerwał mu Jack, z niechęcią odsuwając się do ciepłych ramion. — Quid pro quo. Pomogłem ci, a ty zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę.  
  
Pitch zmrużył swoje złote oczy i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Uwierz lub nie, ale nie musiałeś na to _zasłużyć_. — Westchnął i spojrzał poważnie na Jacka, będąc raczej rozczarowany, że chłopiec myślał o tym w ten sposób. Osobiście cieszył się tym, niezależnie od tego w jaki sposób znalazł się w tej sytuacji. — Musiałeś tylko zapytać.  
  
Jack wyglądał na niepewnego, a jednocześnie na pełnego nadziei.  
  
— Na... naprawdę?  
  
— Być może nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie nasza wcześniejsza mała wymiana — powiedział wprost Pitch, gładząc kciukiem dolną część pleców Jacka. — Ale jedno jest prawdopodobne, zgodziłbym się na to niezależnie od tego czy byłbym ci _winny_ czy nie. Tak jak powiedziałem, dla mnie również minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego dotyku i jest on mile widziany.  
  
Po raz kolejny Jack nie był pewien jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Zdecydował się na proste „och”, zanim ponownie się nie zrelaksował.  
  
Minęła chwila, zanim Jack westchnął zadowolony, a Pitchowi przyszła do głowy niebezpieczna myśl, że mógł się to tego przyzwyczaić. Mógł przywyknąć do zaciskającej się pieści zimowego ducha na przedzie jego szaty. Do uśmiechu Jacka pełnego przyjemności, gdy podnosił rękę, aby pogłaskać jego białe włosy. Mógł przyzwyczaić się do sposobu w jaki zimowy duch przeplatał swoje nogi nie zauważając tego. I do dotyku chłodnej skóry Jacka pod swoimi palcami.  
  
Mógł znowu przyzwyczaić się do dotyku innej istoty.  
  
Ale to się nie stanie. Chłód, który ogarnął jego serce, nie miało nic wspólnego z temperaturą ciała Jacka, ale ze wspomnieniami z Wielkanocy. Zimowy duch dokonał swojego wyboru, a on dokonał swojego. Jack walczył przeciwko niemu, wygrał i złożył śluby strażnika. Po raz kolejny życzył sobie, żeby być bardziej przewidywalny i wcześniej zawiązać sojusz z Jackiem, zanim jego wrogowie go przekabacili. Ale pragnienie zmiany przeszłości nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego. Ponadto, był tu teraz dla niego w tej tymczasowej aranżacji.  
  
Jack, który niemal drzemał, podniósł głowę z poduszki i mrugnął, patrząc zaspanym wzrokiem na Pitcha, uśmiechając się lekko. Zawahał się przed powiedzeniem:  
  
— Nigdy nie myślałem, że możesz być taki.  
  
Pitch uniósł brew.  
  
— Niby jaki?  
  
— Taki delikatny – odpowiedział Jack. — I... miły.  
  
Brwi Pitcha uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, a on sam nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie uśmiechnąć się z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Miły? Bardzo różnie mnie nazywano, ale nie jestem pewien, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek wcześniej określił mnie jako miłego.  
  
Jack roześmiał się, Uśmiech rozjaśniał mu twarz.  
  
— Wtedy nie znali cię zbyt dobrze. I... ja również cię nie znałem.  
  
Uśmiech na twarzy Jacka powoli zniknął, gdy spojrzał na Pitcha, ale nie wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego. Rozbawiony wyraz w jego oczach został zastąpiony czymś bardziej jak oczekiwanie i Pitch został nagle poruszony faktem jak blisko są ich twarze. Byli tylko kilka milimetrów od siebie. Ich oddechy mieszały się między nimi. Gorące i zimne obłoczki, które nieustanie powstawały i rozpadały się. Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć pojedyncze kryształki lodu na policzkach chłopca, a nawet na jego chłodnych, różowych ustach. Poczuł pragnienie, by poczuć jak się topią na jego języku. Widząc, jak oczy Jacka błyszczą z ekscytacji nie mógł się oprzeć.  
  
Pierwszy pocałunek był dość krótki. Dotyk miękkich, zimnych ust Jacka na jego własnych spowodował, że został uderzony realizacją, co właśnie robił. Odsunął się i wstrzymał oddech, zamykając oczy z rezygnacją. Czekał na nieuchronne krzyki i odsunięcie się, a co najgorsze z tych wszystkich, na przerażenie, które był pewien ujrzeć na twarzy drugiej osoby. Przeklinał siebie. Jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego? Ale po chwili, gdy nie usłyszał żadnych krzyków i nie czuł, jak drugi duch się wije, starając się odsunąć, otworzył oczy.  
  
Jack spoglądał na niego z szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami, będąc zaskoczony, ale nie zdenerwowany. Pitch _pocałował_ go. Starał się uspokoić oddech i swoje myśli, zanim wpatrując się w ciepłe, szare usta Pitcha, pochylił się ponownie dociskając ich wargi.  
  
Był pewien, że nie jest w tym dobry. Nigdy wcześniej nie pocałował nikogo, przynajmniej odkąd był duchem. Miał niejasne wspomnienia o wiejskiej dziewczynie z brązowymi włosami i różowymi ustami, gdy żył jako człowiek, ale to było dawno temu i z pewnością wszelkie umiejętności jakie z nią nabył były teraz bardzo zardzewiałe albo całkowicie zapomniane.  
  
Jack nie był świadomy, że umiejętności Pitcha w całowaniu również były dość zardzewiałe, choć starał się tego nie okazywać. Po prostu naciskanie nawzajem swoich warg do siebie zaczęło się wydawać dość niezręczne, więc przechylił głowę i odsunął się lekko, by ponownie się zbliżyć, kilkakrotnie całując delikatnie Jacka. Zimowy duch wydał z siebie miękki dźwięk aprobaty i Pitch uznał to za dobry znak.  
  
Z drugiej strony, Jack zatracił się w ciepłym pocałunku. Przez cały ten czas, gdy obserwował pary całujące się w śniegu, myślał, że zawsze będzie jedynie obserwatorem, nigdy nie będzie miał szansy, by być uczestnikiem. Teraz, tutaj, ściskał szatę Pitcha, przyciągając go bliżej.  
  
Po pewnym czasie, Pitch stał się odważniejszy. Jego język delikatnie musnął chłodne wargi strażnika. Młody duch sapnął cicho z mieszanką uznania i zaskoczenia. Pitch zauważył, że smakował świeżym śniegiem, tak jak sobie wyobrażał. Świeży, czysty i niewinny...  
  
Niewinny. Chłopiec był tak młody, naiwny i samotny. Pitch zaczął żałować, że działał tak gwałtownie. Jak śmiał robić coś takiego z kimś tak podatnym? Odsunął się, ale tym nie z obawy przed odrzuceniem, ale z poczucia winny.  
  
Jack zadrżał lekko, kiedy otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć, gdzie podział się Pitch. Ujrzał zaniepokojony wyraz króla koszmarów i poczuł się zdenerwowany.  
  
— Czy... czy coś jest nie tak? — zapytał, oddychając ciężko. Odnotował w pamięci, że będzie musiał się nauczyć oddychać i całować w tym samym czasie.  
  
— Nie powinienem... — Mroczny duch pokręcił głową. Utrzymując w prywatności swój rosnący gniew na siebie samego. Jack był bardzo kuszący, ale nie powinien przekroczyć tej linii. Nie wtedy, gdy chłopiec był tak podatny. Zasłużył on na coś lepszego. — To było złe.  
  
Radość zniknęła z twarzy Jacka, gdy odwrócił wzrok. Jedyne słowo, które przeszło przez jego gardło było smutne _„Och”_. Jak bardzo był głupi, by zinterpretować dobroć Pitcha jako coś o wiele bardziej znaczącego. Przecież było to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Powinien wiedzieć.  
  
Pitch otworzył szeroko oczy, zrozumiawszy sytuację, gdy ujrzał ból na twarzy Jacka. Jakby jego działania nie były wystarczająco złe. _Oczywiście_ , chłopiec przyjął to jako odrzucenie. Zdenerwowany, przyłożył palce do policzka Jacka, przechylając twarz młodego ducha ku sobie. Starając się naprawić szkody, powiedział:  
  
— Nie. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz — powiedział pośpiesznie, próbując odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa. — To nie jest tak jak bym nie chciał... _Chciałem_... pragnąłem _zrobić_... ale nie powinienem... nie _teraz_.  
  
Jack, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, po prostu wysłuchiwał się jak potyka się o słowa. Pitch westchnął z frustracji, starając się uspokoić dla ich własnego dobra.  
  
— Jack — zaczął jeszcze raz, starając się zwolnić i mówić jasno, pomimo winy szarpiącej go w środku. — Nie powinienem robić tego teraz. To nie było właściwe. Wykorzystałem cię.  
  
Jack poświęcił chwilę, by rozważyć jego słowa. Jego ręce, które wciąż spoczywały tam gdzie wcześniej, czyli na ramionach Pitcha, przesunęły się nieznacznie. Jego policzki pokryły się szronem, gdy pomyślał o tym, co tutaj robili.  
  
— Właściwym nie było również to, o co cię poprosiłem. Czy ja cię nie wykorzystałem?  
  
— To nie to samo.  
  
— Dlaczego? Bo byłeś mi _winny_ przysługę?  
  
Jack spojrzał na niego determinacją i Pitch się załamał.  
  
— Mówiłem ci — powiedział delikatnie, dotykając ramienia zimowego ducha — to jest mile widziane.  
  
Smutny, pełen realizacji wyraz pojawił się na twarzy Jacka.  
  
— Do czasu.  
  
— Nie — zaprzeczył Pitch, czując frustrację. Jak mógł sprawić, by chłopiec zrozumiał? — To tylko... było w nieodpowiednim czasie.  
  
— Och — odpowiedział radośniej Jack. To była bardziej obiecująca odpowiedź. Uniósł brwi z ukrytym figlarnym uśmiechem. — Czyli _inny_ czas, kiedy będziemy sami i nie będziemy próbować się zranić nawzajem, będzie bardziej odpowiednim momentem?  
  
Realnym zagrożeniem, przy aktualnym humorze chłopca, było pojawienie się uśmiechu, ale Pitch walczył, by utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
  
— Czy to był sarkazm?  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i przypuszczając, że wygrał tę rundę, pochylił się w nadziei na kolejny pocałunek. Niestety, Pitch nie zaoferował mu kolejnego, tylko odsunął się lekko. Chłodny pocałunek Jacka zamiast na ustach Pitcha wylądował na jego szczęce. Król koszmarów pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie teraz.  
  
Jack spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.  
  
— Myślisz, że nie chciałem tego?  
  
Pitch westchnął. Dlaczego chłopiec musiał być tak trudny do oparcia się?  
  
— Sądzę, że nie wiesz, czego chcesz.  
  
Jack skrzywił się wyzywająco.  
  
—Wiem, czego chcę. Trzysta lat samotności sprawia, że osoba pragnie wiele rzeczy i mało ich otrzymuje. Przez ten czas bardzo dobrze dowiedziałem się czego chcę, nawet jeśli nie mogłem tego mieć. Może właśnie _dzięki temu_ , poznałem moje pragnienia.  
  
Pitch spróbować podjąć inną taktykę, przypominając sobie jeden z głównych powodów, dlaczego powiedział Jackowi, że jest to bardzo zły pomysł.  
  
— _Pamiętasz_ , że jesteśmy technicznie wrogami?  
  
Jack żachnął się, opadając na poduszki.  
  
— Myślałem, że jesteśmy dość kiepskimi wrogami.  
  
Te słowa wstrząsnęły Pitchem. Może _byli_ kiepskimi wrogami. Z pewnością nie nienawidzą się nawzajem. Czuł, że ma więcej wspólnego z Jackiem, niż z jakimkolwiek innym duchem, którego poznał. Sposób, w jaki się połączyli podczas rozmowy był czymś wyjątkowym. Bycie przy nim było czymś naturalnym. To było coś, co czuł od pierwszej chwili, gdy go ujrzał. Dlatego też był tak chętny, by Jack do niego dołączył. I dlaczego był tak wściekły, gdy ten odmówił.  
  
Oczywiście były momenty, kiedy Pitch był okrutny... Przyszła mu do głowy konkretna rozmowa na mroźnej Antarktydzie. Ale Pitch uznał podczas toczącej się walki aż do jego klęski, że mimo ich rzekomej wrogości, to nie chciał skrzywdzić Jacka. Czuł podziw dla ducha, który przeżył tyle lat samotnie. I Jack ze swojej strony, wciąż bez żadnych zastrzeżeń, był gotów oferować mu swoją dobroć. Oczywistym dowodem tego było to, jak bez żadnego namysłu uratował Pitcha przed koszmarami. Może była jeszcze szansa, aby zapomnieć o starej walce i stać się czymś innym niż wrogami.  
  
Po chwili Pitch zorientował się, że się gapi na zimowego ducha i odchrząknął. Tak długo jak będzie myśleć o tym zamiast robić, to nic się nie zmieni. Wciąż jednak istniało wiele powodów, dla których nie będzie to działać. Tak wiele sposobów, przez które im obojgu może stać się krzywda.  
  
— Tak, ale... żaden z nas nie jest skłonny, by zmienić strony.  
  
— To znaczy, że nie możemy być...  
  
— Nie możemy być kim?  
  
— Przyjaciółmi — odpowiedział Jack. Jego policzki pokryły się szronem i odwrócił wzrok. — Albo... coś.  
  
Pitch poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl. Gdyby to było takie _proste_. Ale obaj myśleli zbyt bardzo do przodu.  
  
— To nie jest to, co powiedziałem — starał się wyjaśnić. — Miałem na myśli, że nie powinienem zrobić tego co zrobiłem. I to nie tak, że tego nie chciałem. Tylko... nie teraz, nie w tej sytuacji. Jeśli tylko odzyskasz jasność umysłu, możesz tego pożałować. Jestem pewien, że będziesz się tak czuł jutro.  
  
_A ja znów będę sam_ — dodał w myślach — _i to będzie nic innego niż wykorzystanie ciebie przeze mnie._  
  
— Nie będę tym, który będzie tego żałować — powiedział ze smutkiem Jack. Westchnął, zaczynając się odsuwać.  
  
Pitch skrzywił się, gdy Jack usiadł na łóżku. Utrata chłodnego ciała obok niego sprawiała mu ból. Byli w coraz lepszych stosunkach. Dlaczego musiał wszystko zepsuć?  
  
— Nie musisz odchodzić.  
  
Jack spojrzał na niego, zatrzymując się, jakby czekając na powód, dlaczego miałby zostać.  
  
— Wiesz co — stwierdził Pitch, siadając powoli obok Jacka i od tyłu owijając ramiona wokół Jacka. Dobierał ostrożnie swoje słowa, zanim zaczął mówić. — Możemy to kontynuować. — Ścisnął go delikatnie, kontynuując cicho. — I mam na myśli, że nie tylko dzisiaj. Kiedy tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę, przyjdź do mnie. Miałeś rację, _jesteśmy_ okropnymi wrogami, więc coś takiego mi nie przeszkadza. Jesteś tu bezpieczny i mile widziany.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Pitch nie wiedział twarzy Jacka, ale słyszał nadzieję w jego głosie.  
  
— Tak. — Wykrzywił wargi w uśmieszku. — Tylko nie mów strażnikom, że nie jestem taki zły. — Jack roześmiał się lekko na to i Pitch uśmiechnął się szczerze. Zawahał się lekko, korzystając z chwili, by docenić dotyk miękkiej, niebieskiej bluzy pod dłońmi. — Po dzisiejszym dniu, nie będę ci nic winien — kontynuował — i będziesz miał trochę czasu, by pomyśleć, czego chcesz i... czy żałujesz tego, co się stało. Omówimy to następnym razem. Jak to brzmi?  
  
Jack milczał przez chwilę, podnosząc ręce i umieszczając je na ciepłych dłoniach Pitcha. Oparł się o drugiego ducha, pozwalając sobie być przytulanym.  
  
— Okej — powiedział cicho.  
  
Jack obserwował te szare ręce pieszczące go. Jeden z kciuków pogładził kilkakrotnie jego brzuch, gdy siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy. Policzek Pitcha był dociśnięty do boku jego głowy, więc ciepły oddech króla koszmarów owiewał ucho Jacka. Młody duch był wdzięczny, że król koszmarów nie widział spowodowanego tym mroźnego rumieńca.  
  
Po pewnym czasie, Pitch zmienił ich pozycje. Pociągnął Jacka w dół, tak że ponownie spoczęli na poduszkach, ale tym razem tak, że Jack leżał plecami na nim. Nawet jeśli nie widział twarzy chłopca, mógł stwierdzić, że Jack został zahipnotyzowany ich bliskością. Był tak spokojny, tak otwarty. Rozłożył dłonie na piersi Jacka, czując jak unoszą się i opadają wraz ze spokojnymi oddechami drugiego ducha. Po kilku minutach, jego oddech zwolnił, by dopasować się do partnera.  
  
Jack przesunął się lekko, przytulając się plecami do klatki piersiowej Pitcha z westchnięciem zadowolenia. Był szczęśliwy, bardziej zadowolony niż myślał, że to możliwe przez zwykłe leżenie z kimś tak blisko, zwłaszcza, że ten ktoś był wrogiem. Nie, poprawił się, już nie wrogiem. Nie był pewien, kim był teraz Pitch dla niego, ale starszy duch miał rację. Potrzebowali trochę czasu, aby to zrozumieć.  
  
Do tego czasu uznał, że ramiona Pitcha owinięte wokół niego za bardzo komfortowe uczucie. Ich powolne, spokojne oddechy, pomogły mu odpocząć, aż w końcu przysnął.  
  
Pitch usłyszał delikatne chrapanie i uśmiechnął się, przytulając mocniej Jacka. Naprawdę będzie się cieszył, jeśli takie rzeczy między nimi staną się czymś na porządku dziennym. Ale pomimo tego, co zasugerował, miał pewne wątpliwości, czy stanie się to nawykiem. Jack może przemyśleć to wszystko i zdecydować się nie wracać. Może byłby to rozsądniejszy wybór. Jeśli strażnicy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieliby się o tym, to z pewnością daliby Jackowi wykład na temat spędzaniu czasu w jego bliskim towarzystwie.  
  
Nie, on nie da się ponieść nadziei. Nie tak jak wcześniej. Podniósł rękę, by odgarnąć kosmyk białych włosów z twarzy śpiącego ducha. Przynajmniej mógł się cieszyć dzisiejszym dniem.  
  
Nagle Pitch wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Spiął się, a Jack poruszył się, czując ruch jego ciała. Młody duch podniósł głowę, mrugając sennie.  
  
— Hm? Coś się stało? — Brak odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Pitch usiadł, będąc na skraju nerwów.  — Pitch?  
  
Jego złote oczy miały stalowe nuty, gdy rozejrzał się po pokoju, wciąż nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr, jakby starał się coś wyczuć.  
  
— Ktoś jest w moim legowisku.  
  
— Co? — powiedział zaniepokojony Jack. Jego drzemka zakończyła się. Usiadł, obserwując uważnie Pitcha. — Ktoś się tutaj włamał? Kto?  
  
Pitch trzymał przed sobą otwartą dłoń i czarny piasek wysunął się z cienia. Wirował on wokół orbity, tworząc kryształowa kulę, wypełnioną ciemnymi chmurami. Pitch skoncentrował na niej swoją uwagę i obraz stał się jaśniejszy. Ujrzeli ciemny korytarz z dwoma postaciami. Jednym z nich był duży mężczyzna ubrany na czerwono, a druga osoba miała długie uszy i gęste, szare futro.  
  
Jack zdziwił się, gdy ich rozpoznał:  
  
— North i Bunnymund. Muszą mnie szukać.  
  
— Tak się wydaje.  
  
Pitch pokiwał głową, wyglądając na udręczonego. Kula pokazała, że obaj intruzi mają wyciągniętą broń i skradają się korytarzem, jakby polowali na dzikie zwierzę. Co strażnicy sobie myśleli? Tak jakby chciał uchwycić lub zaszkodzić Jackowi, gdy tylko go ujrzy. _Dobrze_ , przyznaje, że były momenty, kiedy to mogło być prawdą, ale tak nie było dzisiaj i ich niechęć była niepotrzebna. Zerknął na Jacka i zauważył jego niepokój.  
  
— Nie martw się. To wstyd, że musimy ukrócić nasze spotkanie, ale nic się nie martw. Wyjaśnię im, co się stało.  
  
Jack wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spanikowany, słysząc to. Spoczywające na kolanach dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Tak bardzo jak przyjemnie było spędzać czas z Pitchem, tak mocno nie chciał, żeby strażnicy o tym wiedzieli. Po tym wszystkim, oznaczałoby to przyznanie się czego chciał, nie wspominając o tym,  by uzyskać to poszedł do króla koszmarów zamiast do swoich przyjaciół.  
  
— A... ale...  
  
— Spokojnie. — Pitch uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na pięści Jacka, by go uspokoić. — Powiedziałem, że im _wyjaśnię_ , a nie że powiem prawdę. Obiecałem ci, że utrzymam twoją tajemnicę. Umowa jest umową.  
  
Jack odetchnął z ulgą.  
  
— Co masz zamiar im powiedzieć?  
  


OoO

  
— Nie podoba mi się to miejsce — burknął North, idąc kilka kroków za Bunnymundem. — Jest zbyt ciemno.  
  
— Masz rację — zgodził się Bunnymund, skanując wzrokiem korytarz. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do słabego oświetlenia i widział przynajmniej na kilka kroków przed nimi. — Nie przeszkadza mi zbytnio ciemność. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niej w tunelach.  
  
— Ale jest coś w tym miejscu. Mam... złe przeczucia.  
  
Bunny wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że miejsce Pitcha _będzie_ przyjemne. Wyobrażałem sobie, że będzie to coś w stylu domów z krwawego thrilleru , horrorów lub nawiedzonych rezydencji. Nie wygląda to tak najgorzej. Przynajmniej nic nie wyskakuje, by nas przestraszyć lub coś innego.  
  
— Buuu.  
  
Jak na zawołanie, Pitch pojawił się w ciemnościach, zaskakując mocno niedoszłych najeźdźców jego domu. Bunnymund wydał z siebie niezbyt męski (lub raczej nie pookastyczny) krzyk. North zaklął głośno po rosyjsku. Pitch powstrzymał swój uśmiech zwiastujący kłopoty, a zamiast tego przyjął uprzejmy, jeśli nie wymuszony uśmiech.  
  
— Cieszę się, że moja kryjówka jest przerażająca tak jak planowałem. Jednakże chciałbym zapytać, _dlaczego_ znalazłem waszą dwójkę wędrującą po moich halach i to bez mojego zaproszenia?  
  
Dopiero po chwili strażnicy odzyskali spokój. North odchrząknął, Bunnymund wypchnął pierś do przodu, wymachując bumerangiem w stronę ciemnego ducha.  
  
— Gdzie jest Jack, ty stare, oślizgłe straszydło?  
  
Pitch uniósł brwi i okrążył ich powoli z rękami za plecami.  
  
— Och, macie broń! I grozicie mi nią. Bardzo uprzejmie. Cieszę się, że goszczę was w moim domu.  
  
— Odpowiedź na pytanie — powiedział North. Szable lśniły niebezpiecznie w słabym świetle korytarza. — Wiemy, że tu jest. Co z nim zrobiłeś?  
  
Pitch posłał im obrażone spojrzenie. Położył jedną rękę na piersi, jakby był zaskoczony.  
  
— Nie obawiacie się chyba, że przekonałem go do swojej strony? Skąd te pochopne wnioski? Przychodzicie tutaj, uzbrojeni i _oskarżacie_ mnie...  
  
W mgnieniu oka, jedna z szabli Northa znalazła się przy jego gardle. Boogeyman uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.  
  
— _Dobrze_. _Jest_ tutaj. — North nieznacznie obniżył broń i Pitch kontynuował — I tak przy okazji, cieszy się _dobrym_ zdrowiem. Prawda, Jack?  
  
Najmłodszy strażnik uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciół wychodząc za rogu.  
  
— Cześć, chłopaki. Tęskniliście?  
  
North natychmiast uśmiechnął się, opuszczając broń, gdy chłopiec swobodnie się do nich zbliżył.  
  
— Jack! Nic ci nie jest!  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział zapalczywie, opierając się na kiju. — Nie sądziliście chyba, że kilka koszmarów będą jakimś problemem dla Jacka Frosta?  
  
— Nie, ale myśleli, że _ja_ będę problemem. — Pitch spojrzał pogardliwie na strażników.  
  
Bunnymund spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
  
— Tak. Naprawdę przepraszamy, że myśleliśmy, że nasz _wróg_ może zaszkodzić Jackowi po tym, jak ten zaatakował jego sługusów i pobiegł tutaj gotowy do walki. Następnym razem zapukamy do drzwi — powiedział cierpko, przewracając oczami, zanim zwrócił się do Jacka. Położył łapę na jego ramieniu, obserwując twarz chłopca, szukając prawdopodobnie znaków kontroli umysłu lub innych urazów. — Naprawdę nic ci nie jest, Jack?  
  
— Czuję się dobrze — odpowiedział zimowy duch z lekkim uśmiechem.  
  
Pitch, obserwując go kątem oka, zauważył, że Jack spiął się, gdy Bunny go dotknął.  
  
— Ech, co się stało? — zapytał North, drapiąc się po głowie. – Wciąż jestem zmieszany.  
  
— Wierzcie lub nie, ale nie stanowiłem żadnego zagrożenia dla waszego młodego towarzysza — wyjaśnił krótko Pitch. — Faktycznie, wyświadczył mi przysługę. Koszmary zwróciły się przeciwko mnie, ale zatrzymał je, zanim mogły wyrządzić komuś jakąś krzywdę. — Urwał, posyłając Jackowi spojrzenie pełne prawdziwej wdzięczności przed kontynuowaniem. — Uważałem, że jestem mu winny dług wdzięczności, więc zaproponowałem mu przysługę.  
  
— Przysługę? — powtórzył North.  
  
— Od ciebie? — powiedział Bunnymund, obserwując z nieufnością Pitcha. Wszedł między Jacka i Pitcha, przyjmując ochronną postawę. — A czego Jack chciałby od kogoś takiego jak ty?  
  
— Bunny — powiedział uspokajająco Jack. —Zrelaksuj się. On mówi prawdę. Pozwól mu skończyć.  
  
Pitch wzruszył lekko ramionami, lekceważąc oskarżycielskie zachowanie pooka.  
  
— Najwyraźniej chciał tylko wycieczkę.  
  
Bunnymund spoglądał niepewnie z jednego na drugiego.  
  
— Wycieczka?  
  
— Tak, po moim legowisku — stwierdził beznamiętnie Pitch. — Widzisz, ludzie _normalnie_ nie chodzą tu jak im się podoba, więc była to szczególnego rodzaju umowa.  
  
Jack wzruszył ramionami i oparł od niechcenia kij na ramieniu.  
  
— Zwiedziłem je trochę, gdy walczyliśmy w Wielkanoc. To nie jest takie złe miejsce, jeśli chodzi o legowiska złych duchów. Zawsze miałem lekkie zainteresowanie architekturą i wydawało się to dobrym pretekstem, by zobaczyć więcej tego miejsca. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do przyjaciół. — Nie chciałem was martwić swoim nie zgłoszeniem się od razu. Przypuszczam, że muszę się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do bycia częścią zespołu, bo nawet nie przeszło mi to do głowy. — Bunnymund zmrużył oczy, a Jack uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — _Dobrze. Pomyślałem_ o tym, ale nie sądziłem, że nie pozwolicie mi iść samemu, gdybyście o tym wiedzieli. I nie sądzę, że Pitch byłby zbyt szczęśliwy pozwalając, żeby cała nasza grupa chodziła swobodnie po jego domu. Nie wspominając o tym, że jesteście bardzo zajęci i znudzilibyście się patrzeniem na klatki schodowe, korytarze i na te wszystkie inne rzeczy. Ale naprawdę nie chciałem was zmartwić — skończył szczerze, mając nadzieję, że koledzy uwierzyli w jego historię.  
  
North wydawał się przez chwilę rozważać te informacje, zanim wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową, akceptując jego słowa.  
  
Bunny nie był tego taki pewien. Spojrzał na Jacka, a później na Pitcha, a potem z powrotem na zimowego ducha. Przyglądał się uważnie młodemu strażnikowi, unosząc brew.  
  
— Architektura?  
  
— Czy strażnik zabawy nie może podziwiać imponującą sztukę budynków? — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Jack.  
  
Bunnymund westchnął.  
  
— Skoro tak mówisz, kolego — stwierdził. Uśmiechnął się czule, podnosząc łapę, by potargać białe włosy Jacka. — Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. — Chodź znaleźć innych.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że nie chodzą luzem po moim domu? — zapytał Pitch.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział North. — Przeszukują miasto. Znaleźliśmy dwa stosy popiołów z koszmarów w lesie i jeden w mieście. Nie potrafiliśmy stwierdzić, które z nich są świeższe, więc postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić.  
  
Pitch przytaknął.  
  
— Nie będę więc was wtedy zatrzymywał. Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale wiedząc, że nie zrobiłem niczego złego, doceniłbym prywatność w moim własnym domu.  
  
Bunny spojrzał na niego ostro.  
  
— Szkoda. To takie ładne miejsce. Liczyłem, że mogę się tutaj przeprowadzić. — Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się idąc tą samą drogą, którą przyszli. — Wy dwaj, idziemy. Mam nadzieję, że Tooth nie włamała się do innego gabinetu dentystycznego. Staje się zbyt rozproszona przez te błyszczące narzędzia.  
  
Jack zaczął odchodzić z przyjaciółmi, ale Pitch zawołał jego imię, więc się odwrócił. Jego niedoszły wróg spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
  
— Widząc, że nasza _wycieczka_ została szybciej zakończona, wiedz, że jesteś mile widziany, by wrócić innym razem. Uprzedź mnie, zanim to zrobisz i następnym razem _nie przynoś_ znajomych. Docenię to.  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, starając się zwalczyć z rosnącym szronem na policzkach.  
  
— Mamy umowę. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Pitch.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział Pitch, obserwując idących w stronę wyjścia strażników. Gdy wyszli, zrobił kilka kroków w tył poza obręb światła, znikając w cieniu. — Czekam na to.  
  
_Koniec_


End file.
